Making a family
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Join Nico and Will as they adopt a little girl, try to give her loving home and cope with the loss of her mother. Pairings: PercyxAnnabeth, ReynaxPiper, WillxNico, LeoxCalypso, FrankXHazel. Rated T for safety. Warning: Mentions of death, and fempreg.
1. Chapter 1

I only own the OCs that appear in this fanfic, please enjoy.

* * *

Nico di Angelo-Solace glared at the sign of the restaurant he and his twenty-five-year-old husband were about to enter.

"Why are we at Olive Garden? It's an insult to my culture," Nico told him with a huff as Will rolled his eyes.

"The little girl we're looking into adopting likes this place," the blonde replied dragging him in, "It's healthier than McDonalds which was our other choice."

"I like McDonalds!"

After Apollo got back to Olympus the Demigods had to move on with their lives. Percy and Annabeth got married after collage, the blonde woman had started work on New Athens with her husband at her side which was where Nico and Will lived to this day. Piper and Reyna had hooked up after Jason's death, finding comfort in each other. Both couples had at least one child, Annabeth and Percy had a five-year-old son named Luke and a two-year-old daughter named Silena while the two girls had a little boy, they named Tom after Piper's grandpa who had recently turned four. Leo and Calypso still lived at the Waystation in Indianapolis, but they visited both coasts to see their friends and were engaged while Hazel and Frank were still dating.

Nico and Will had decided to investigate adopting a child, but not a mortal, a fellow Half-blood. Luckily for them Hermes found out and told them that he had a daughter who was going to sadly lose her mother to brain cancer in a matter of months they might be able to take in. They were heading to the restaurant to meet the pair for lunch and to see how they got along with the child. Once inside the Italian restaurant they found the pair waiting for them. Both had females had brown hair, the child's eyes were hazel while her mothers were green. Said child was hiding partly behind her mother looking nervous holding a white teddy bear from Build-a-bear workshop that was in a little pink dress with rainbow sequins on the chest part of the outfit.

"Hi, you must be Will and Nico, right?" the woman asked with a smile.

Will nodded, "Yes, you must be Amanda and Candace, right?"

"Candi," the little girl said softly.

"Excuse me?" asked Nico looking down as Will got them a table.

Amanda spoke up, "She likes to be called Candi, with an "I", it's her nickname."

"Are you the Boogie Man?" asked the child as they were seated pointing at Nico, referring to his dark aura.

"Be nice!" her mother told the toddler.

Will frowned, hoping his husband wasn't upset.

"No, I'm what the Boogie Man fears most," Nico told her as little girl tried to climb into her booster seat all by her herself, clearly more independent than most kids her age due to her mother's condition, "Let me help you."

She looked up at him in awe as he put her in her seat, "Cool!"

Amanda smiled as the child started to color her menu.

"Do you have any questions for us, Amanda?" asked Will.

"Who are your godly parents just out of curiosity?"

"Mine's Apollo, so no worries about her health," replied the blonde with a smile.

"The sun one?" guessed the child looking up from her crude drawings.

"That's right, you're a smart little girl."

Nico sighed, "Mine's Hades."

"The one with his head on fire?" asked Candi, "He's funny! Pegasus blew his hair out!"

"What?"

"Sorry, we recently watched Disney's Hercules so I'm guessing she's assuming that's what your father looks like," explained Amanda as Will snickered trying to picture his husband dressed as Meg.

"It's fine," Nico said pinching his husband under the table to shut him up, "I'm sorry to tell you he looks like a normal guy, just really pale."

"So you can't roast marshmallows on his head?" Candi asked innocently making Will full out crack up despite Nico pinching him again.

"No, but if I embarrass my husband enough you can do it over his," the Ghost king replied grinning at his lover.

"Hey!"

The three-year-old blinked before looking at her mother, "Can I have sketti, Mommy?"

"Yes you may," her mother told her before shifting her hair telling the boys it was indeed a wig as the suspected meaning that they had caught it at a point they thought it was still possible to cure her.

Neither said anything about Amanda's condition until Candi needed the bathroom and Will volunteered to take her giving Nico a chance to speak up.

"Does Candi know you're sick?"

Amanda nodded sipping her tea, "She's been there from the start, of course she knows I'm sick, no three-year-old is normally like that. Not that it's a bad thing, she's a good girl and I'm proud of her. She calls my tumor "the yucky thing in Mommy's head". She knows I'm dying and going into hospice soon and I want to take her to Disneyworld before I go in. I remember last Christmas she asked Santa if he could make me better."

"What did he say?"

"The mall Santa actually had a good response, he told her, "I'm sorry little girl, I would help if I could, but this kind of thing is out of my control. The doctors treating her are doing their best. All I can do is try to make the Christmases you have left with her as wonderful as I can." I thought it was sweet and thanked him before we left," she explained, "After that we went to build a bear and made her teddy, she never goes anywhere without it. Her birthday is December twenty-third, so it was close enough to her birthday."

"We'll make sure they're both well cared for if you entrust them to us," Nico told her patting her hand, having gotten more comfortable with physical contact over the years.

"Thank you," she told him as Will and the child came back.

"Mommy! They have weird potties in the boys' room!" Candi told her mother excited to share her discovery as she was put back into her booster seat.

Nico gave his husband a weird look, "You took her into the men's room?"

"I couldn't very well go into the ladies' room, Neeks, besides all she needed me for was help to reach the sink."

"Did you wipe up after you were done little lady?" Amanda asked.

Candi nodded as the waiter brought salad and a bowl of minestrone soup for Nico.

"What's that?" the child asked pointing at the bowl.

"It's minestrone soup, it's something that I find at least half way decent at this place," the Italian told her, "It has beans, veggies and pasta in it. Do you want to try some?"

The little girl shook her head making a face, "I don't like beans."

…

Over the next month the two males got to know Amanda and Candi better until they got some bad news.

"My insurance won't cover my hospice stay…I have to pay for it out of pocket, so I can't take Candi to Disneyworld…" Amanda admitted one day while she had coffee with Nico in her apartment while Will took the little girl to the park.

"Have you told Candi?"

Amanda shook her head, "I don't have the heart to. I mean last time we were at the mall bought her a Tiana costume and a Rapunzel outfit for her bear. She's so excited about it and I don't know what to do."

Nico frowned, he could tell how upset she was about having to break her promise to her little girl which was when he got an idea.

"What if Will and I paid for the trip?"

"You'd do that?!" Amanda cried her eyes widening before she grunted in pain holding her head.

"Sorry, yes we'd pay for the trip on the condition that we get to come along…Also is Tiana the princess from New Orleans?" Nico asked.

"Yes to both. Why were you asking about Tiana?"

"A friend of mine has called my half-sister that and I've been trying to figure out where the name comes from," Nico explained as Will came in with a sleepy Candi.

"She burned herself out, all ready for nap time."

"Kisses," the child demanded.

Amanda giggled as Will picked her up and kissed her head before carrying her over to the other two so they could do the same before she snuggled into the blonde for her nap.

"After you put her down, we need to talk," Nico told him smiling.

…

"Why are we taking a train to Disneyworld?" Candi asked as they boarded the Amtrak train bound for Florida.

"Nico can't fly," replied Will as they found their seats.

"Why?"

"Zeus is a jerk about his brothers' children being in his domain. My friend and cousin…I guess, Percy, who is the son of Poseidon, has only flown in a plane in a few times in his life and it honestly terrifies him. He doesn't mind flying on Pegasi, though. Zeus allows it since Poseidon created horses and had a hand in the creation of the first, and immortal Pegasus whom I've met once," explained Nico helping Will put their smaller bags overhead, the larger ones in the baggage car.

The son of Hades got the child's attention the moment he mentioned Pegasus since she didn't know that Pegasi was the term for multiple creatures.

"You met Pegasus?" the little girl asked her eyes wide.

Amanda giggled knowing that her daughter would be happy and safe with the boys, a curly red wig on her head for this trip. Her daughter had insisted since it reminded her of her mother's favorite Disney Princess; Merida.

"Yeah, he got to travel the world while I was stuck delivering a baby Satyr…" Will said with a shudder.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're still shaken up by that. It was _years_ ago, get over it."

The blonde dramatically leaned on his husband, "I was traumatized, comfort me."

Nico took his seat letting the blonde fall, though he caught himself.

"You wound me!" he said, amusing Amanda and confusing Candi as he took his seat.

"Good thing you heal quick," Nico replied with a smirk.

"I don't get it," commented the child.

"You don't have to get it honey," her mother told her kissing her head, "They're being silly."

"Did they bring that fancy book I saw last time?" Candi asked having seen their wedding album on a shelf when she and her mother had visited their home and thought it was a story book.

"We brought a copy but it's not what you think," Nico told her pulling it out and opening it to the first page showing himself and Will in suits along with several people neither female knew.

"That's you!" she said happily pointing at Nico in the photo.

"Good eye, these are photos from my wedding to Will about four and a half years ago," Nico said letting her sit on his lap.

"Is that Naomi Solace the singer?" asked Amanda pointing at Will's mother.

Will grinned, "Yep, that's my mom."

"Wow, I thought it was a coincidence, I didn't think you were related to her!" squealed Amanda.

Candi pointed at Piper, "Who's that? She's fat."

"That wasn't nice, Candi. That's our friend Piper, she was pregnant when this was taken. She has a little boy now named Thomas, most of us call him Tom or Tommy. Let's see that's my half sister Hazel, that's Frank her boyfriend- "

"He's a giant!" the child squealed making Nico and Will laugh.

"He is a big guy but not an actual giant," Will commented, "He's a real sweetheart. Next to Piper is her wife Reyna. She warned me that if I ever hurt Nico, she'd beat me up. Frank and Hazel backed her up...so did Jason… Roman demigods are scary…then again Percy and Annabeth did it too."

"Who are they?" Amanda asked looking at the photo too deciding not to ask why his voice took a sad tone when he mentioned this Jason person.

"That's Annabeth right there, that's Percy her husband and that little boy is this son, Luke. They live in New Athens unlike everyone else," Nico told her pointing them out, "The Latino elf right there is Leo, boy was it hard to get him to stay still for the pictures. A lot of us Demigods have ADHD, but he has it in spades! Next to him is his fiancée; Calypso who was his girlfriend back then. Since I was the "Bride" the girls were my brides' maids though Hazel was my maid of honor since she's my sister. Will picked his brother Austin to be his best man, he's right there."

"Did they try to put you in a dress, Papa Nico?" the child asked.

"Hades, yes," Nico groaned, "I think Piper still has pictures of me in some they managed to get me into."

"Really?" asked a curious blonde, "You, never told me that."

"You never asked."

"I bet Papa Nico looked pretty!" chirped Candi smiling up at him.

Nico smiled back, "Thank you, sweetie."

 _ **TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

It took Nico a moment to remember where he was after waking up from a nightmare about his time in that bronze jar. He was on the train to Florida with Will, Amanda and Candi. Across from him and Will, whose head was in his lap; he could just make out Candi as she lay across the seats with her own head in her mother's lap in the dim light. The child was curled up under a blanket they had brought along snuggled up with her bear under her arm. He smiled a little, glad he hadn't woken any of them up…or so he thought.

"Nightmare?" asked Will softly, looking up.

"Yeah…I was back in the jar…"

Will sat up and pulled him close, "I'm here, you can put your head in my lap if you want."

Nico nodded, laying down and dozing off. The next time he woke he heard soft giggling.

"Papa Nico looks so innocent asleep," he heard Candi say, before opening his eyes, startling her, making her jump off the table between them and back into her seat with a small squeal.

"And just how do I look normally?" he asked sitting up, not missing the grin on his husband's face.

"You were smiling in your sleep and most of the time you're either frowning or making a neutral face. Though he has been smiling more and more since we got married and even more recently. I think you're good for him," commented Will as his lover sat up.

After they arrived in Florida, they took a bus to their hotel in the park's area.

"Alright that's two rooms, one with a king bed for two adults and the other with two twin beds for one adult and one child…and one teddy bear for four nights, we have a stroller and electric scooter ready for you to use starting today," the woman behind the counter explained to Will with a smile as Candi made her bear peek over the counter, "We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Will taking their room keys, "You wrote which room is which on the little folders right?"

"Yes sir," the lady said as Will picked the child up, "That's a very cute bear, little one."

"Thank you, her name's Snowy," Candi said hiding her face.

"Okay, we got the room keys, so now we can go change and head to the park."

"Yay! Papa Nico got me an autograph book with the princesses on it!" the little girl chirped.

"Spoiling her without me? How could you Nico!?" Will asked as they walked to their room, this time Candi got that he was being over dramatic and giggled with her mom.

"Last time I checked your dad's scared animal was a bull not a pig, you ham," teased Amanda.

"Ham!" agreed Candi giggling harder.

" **Et tu** , Candi?" he asked as they reached their rooms the child looking very confused.

"He said, "You too, Candi?" He was trying to paraphrase, or put his own twist on, what were believed to be the final words of Julius Cesar. We'll see you girls in a bit," Nico explained before they split up.

When they met up Candi was in her Tiana costume complete with a little beaded toy crown, her bear in a rainbow drawstring back pack the toy's supplier sold. Along with, Nico and Will guessed, other items considering it was in the basket of Amanda's scooter, Candi was pushing said stroller though it was clearly hard for her to see. Amanda had on a white sun hat over her wig and a white tee shirt with the words, "Our fate is within us" over a silhouette of Merida drawing her bow. The guys were both wearing the same shirt, they read in Disney Script "Princess Protection Squad" and had printed on badges that said "PPS". Will's was white with black script while Nico's was the other way around.

"Shall we, Princesses?" Nico asked helping buckle the child in and looped her bag's straps around the handles of the stroller.

"I'm ready! Are you ready, Mommy?" the excited child asked, smiling from her stroller.

Amanda nodded as they headed out. After a short bus ride to the park, they got on line to meet the princesses they had fast passes to make things faster when they chose to go on rides. For most Candi got autographs, posed for photos and got hugs but then she met Tiana, her favorite princess she hid behind Nico.

The actress, playing the princess smiled and knelt to Candi's level, "Hi there, what's your name?"

Candi peeked out with her bear, "Candi…"

"What a sweet name, I see you have a dress just like mine, aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia in May?" Tiana told her as the little girl came out fully.

"Thank you, my mommy got it and my crown for me for this trip," Candi said with a smile, spinning, "What's a magnolia?"

"A magnolia is a type of flower. I see you have your own squad of protectors too, how fancy."

"They're my daddy and papa cause they're adopting me cause my mommy's sick…" Candi explained.

Tiana gave her a hug, "Treasure the time you have left with her. How about your mommy joins us for the photo?"

"Yeah!" Candi agreed as her mother joined them before the photo was taken.

"Say Gumbo!" said Tiana making both laugh before the photo was taken.

"Thank you, Tiana!" Candi called to her waving goodbye as they headed to the next princess.

"What do we have here? Your hair is just like mine!" Merida said with a huge smile referring to Amanda's wig making Candi grin.

"I told you that wig looked like her hair, Mommy!"

Merida raised any eyebrow but didn't miss a beat and kept up her act, talking with the child a bit.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Candi and my mommy's name is Amanda and you're her favorite princess," Candi told her with a huge smile.

"Oh, I am? Your mum has good taste, so that's why I'm on her shirt," Merida told her with a smile of her own as she signed Candi's book.

The final princess they met was the child's other favorite; Rapunzel. This time Candi went right up to the woman.

"Princess Rapunzel, I know your hair got cut at the end of the movie, but you have it now, so I want to ask…could you use it to help my mommy? She has a yucky thing in her head."

The trio of adults in the party looked at each other. They felt that her request was sweet but, there was no way it would have worked.

"I'm sorry little one," the actress told her, "This isn't the same magic hair I had when I was born. I found a stone marking the place the flower was after my hair was cut and when I touched it my hair grew long and blonde again but now it doesn't heal anymore, I'm sorry."

Candi shook her head, "No…I'm not mad. It's not your fault. I had to ask. I love my Papa and Daddy and I am excited to live with them, but I had to try to make my mommy better."

The actress hugged the child, "You're a good girl. If Eugene and I ever have kids I hope I have a little girl as sweet as you."

Candi hugged back before her book was signed and they headed out to ride a few rides and getting lunch. The little girl conked out after their meal allowing the adults to do some shopping for the other children in their lives.

"So who all are you shopping for?" asked Amanda.

"Let's see, we need souvenirs for Stella; she's Percy's younger half sister and was our flower girl, Nico would babysit her after Percy went to college in California. One for Luke, one for Tommy, one for Luke's little sister Silena and a birthday present for her too because her birthday party's the weekend after we get back. Annabeth said that if you and Candi wanted to come you were welcome to join in," Will explained as he looked through the stuffed animals, a chocolate covered Micky rice crispy treat in his hand.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," commented Amanda who was looking at clothes for her daughter.

Nico shook his head, "Annabeth and both of us think it'd be a good setting for her to meet the other kids. We spend a lot of time around them so wouldn't it be better for them to meet in a situation where they can play together and not have to stay still. Honestly they want to meet her since someone keeps going on and on about her."

"You're just as bad," Will said before his husband bit off the sweet's other ear, not noticing until he went to take another bite, "Nico, you said you didn't want one while we were on line, that means you can't eat mine."

The son of Hades shrugged chewing as Amanda smiled, "I wanted a taste."

Will pouted as he made sure Candi was still asleep, which she was, snuggling her bear, her tiara in the bag. After their shopping trip and Candi's nap they went on a few more rides, saw a show and headed for dinner. It was that night, while the child was sleeping, they decided to talk seriously with Amanda.

"We were wondering what were your plans for your body after death? I mean are things already planned?" Will asked as the two of them sat on the bed and Amanda sat in the desk chair.

Nico piped up, "We just want to be prepared to explain to Candi when the time comes if need be."

"I understand," Amanda said, "I'm donating my body. My usable organs will go to helping others and my brain will be studied. The rest will be cremated and placed in a small tomb in my home town. Everything has already been arranged so all you must do is comfort her when the time comes. I requested that if someone gets my organs that they write a letter of thanks to her, to let her know that in a way I'm living on."

"That's beautiful," a new voice commented, they all turned to see Hermes sitting in one of the arm chairs in the room in his jogging suit and salt-and-pepper hair.

Amanda smiled at her old lover sadly, "I see you came to visit again."

Both demigods watched as the messenger god crossed to Amanda and kissed her hand, "I couldn't help but over hear, I promise that any letter like that will make it to our daughter."

"Thank you for picking out such wonderful gentlemen to raise her after I'm gone," the woman told him smiling.

"Wait," said Nico pointing from one to the other, "You asked him to find Candi adoptive parents?"

" _She did, Candi's a sweet little thing,"_ cooed Martha from her point on Hermes' caduceus.

" _You weren't the one she tried to gum as a baby!"_ snapped George.

" _Oh? I and all this time I thought she was kissing you,"_ the female snake replied sarcastically.

Nico grinned he had heard from Percy about George's demands for rats, so he found her actions entertaining. They looked up when they heard a knock coming from the connecting door.

"Can I have a drink of water?" came Candi's voice.

"I better go," said Hermes, "I'm not supposed to be here."

With that he exited the boys' hotel room and likely vanished as they tended to the little girl's request. The rest of the trip was nothing but smiled and laughs; Candi calling Baymax Marshmallow man since she couldn't remember his actual name as she gave him a hug. Will whispering to Amanda about Jack Skellington and Nico both being spooky kings as the dark-haired Demigod posed with the Pumpkin king and Candi since the child had been uneasy. Nico had sworn up and down that he would never go on "A small world" again after the one time they rode it with Candi. Though she had pointed out that she had ridden the Haunted Mansion ride with him and Will, so it was the least he could do.

…

Will knocked on the door the Friday after they had returned, the day of the party, to take Candi for the weekend and move some of her things into their home. They planned to do this every other weekend to ease Candi into her home and life without dragging her away from Church since she liked going. When said door opened, they found an excited Candi in a Disney princess shirt they had gotten while on their trip. It was pink with Rapunzel, Pocahontas and Jasmine and the famous Disney castle in the back ground. She had on blue jeans and sneakers. Amanda was with her, smiling.

"Daddy! Papa!" the little girl cheered hugging them.

"Ready to party?" Will asked with a smile.

"We are, Candi's bags are in her room," Amanda said getting her purse.

"Are you sure you want to drive to the party?" Nico asked as Will grabbed the child's bags from her bed room.

"Yes, you will be with me, and I can drive just fine, Candi's going to ride with Will, so you don't have to worry about her safety," Amanda explained.

"No! Daddy has bad taste in music!" Candi whined making Nico laugh because he did agree with her to a point.

Will pouted, "My mom's an Alternative Country singer, there's nothing wrong with me trying to expose Candi to it."

"Yes there is!" protested the child as the two walked out, "I wanna listen to my princess music."

"You forgot something in that," Amanda called after them.

"Please!"

Nico shook his head smiling as Amanda locked up and headed for her car. After a half hour drive, they arrived at the children's play place/restaurant the party was at, outside there was already a small crowd of people who started waving when they saw Will and Nico's car park. Amanda parked, and they got out smiling, watching Will unbuckled an excited Candi.

"Uncle Nico and Uncle Will are here!" cheered a trio of children who were close to Candi's age.

One of the adults, a man with black hair and sea green eyes grabbed the backs of two of the children's shirts, "No running into the parking lot, there are cars."

"Over protective much, Percy?" Nico asked as they joined the group.

"Reyna's holding Tommy back too," protested the other dark-haired man.

Reyna looked at him, "I'm holding my son's hand, not his shirt."

"Hi! I'm Candi! I'm three and I like my mommy and my papa and my daddy and Disney movies and my little pony and my teddy bear, Snowy!"

"Wow, she's excited. It's nice to meet you Candi, my name is Annabeth. We've heard a lot about you from Nico and Will."

"I remember you from the pictures Papa and Daddy showed me!"

Amazingly she was able to name nearly every adult, minus Percy's mother and step father, from the photo album.

"Where did she learn this?" asked an amazed Sally as they went in, the kids getting to know Candi better.

Will turned pink, "She thought our wedding album was a fancy story book, so we showed her the pictures inside. She somehow memorized everyone's names and faces. We're not sure if she has ADHD like us though for her it might be very mild since she is really attached to her teddy bear. But that may be because of her mother's condition. We're keeping an eye out for other signs and we're considering getting her tested once she is in our custody."

"We're more focused on spending time together doing a kind of mother daughter bucket list," Amanda explained, "Candi, do you want to show Nico and Will what we did the other day?"

"Okay!" the little girl chirped as she hurried over, tucking her hair behind her ears to show they were now pierced with a pair of stud earrings that had blue rhinestones cut into the shape of stars.

"Pretty!" squealed the birthday girl, "When I get my ears pierced, I want earrings like that, Mama!"

Annabeth looked down at her, "I thought you wanted pearls or ladybugs."

"We'll see what they have when the time comes, ok?" Percy promised, kissing her head.

"Okay!"

"Nico, did you remember the kids' souvenirs?" Will asked.

Nico looked over, "They're in the back seat of the car with Silena's birthday present."

"She gets two? No fair!" protested her older brother.

Nico shook his head, "No, you each have three, but you're each getting one now, one for Christmas, and the last on your next birthday. Though if you don't lose the attitude the you'll get nothing."

Luke looked at his little sister and apologized as Will went to get the gifts. For Silena they got a soft Moana doll, Stella's was an Ariel Barbie doll. Luke was presented with a Captain America action figure and for Tommy they had bought a Black Panther one.

"Thank you!" the children cheered hugging them.

"Candi and I brought a little something for the birthday girl too," Amanda said handing a colorful envelope to Annabeth, "It's a gift card since we weren't sure what she liked."

The daughter of Athena took the card with a grateful nod as the children ran around the play area, "Well Silena seems to like Candi if the way the two of them are playing together is any indication."

"You're right," Amanda said with a sad smile, "The more things Candi and I do with Will and Nico the more I see she'll be in good hands when I'm gone."

"They'll make sure she never forgets her mother. I think now's a good time for cake and presents," Percy said before going to collect the kids.

After the party a sleepy Candi was loaded into Nico and Will's car, the boys promising to drop Candi back off with her mother Sunday night.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

I realized that I forgot to describe what the kids actually look like so I will do that here.

Name: Thomas Jason McLean-Ramirez-Arellano

Age: Currently four

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Hair: Black

Parents: Piper McLean-Ramirez-Arellano (Mama) and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Mom/Mommy)

...

Name: Luke James Jackson

Age: Currently five

Eyes: Sea green

Hair: Straight and blonde

Parents: Annabeth Chase Jackson and Percy Jackson

...

Name: Silena Rose Jackson

Age: Currently three

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Black and curly

Parents: Annabeth Chase Jackson and Percy Jackson

...

Name: Estelle Blofis

Age: Currently ten

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Parents; Sally Jackson Blofis and Paul Blofis


	3. Chapter 3

"Are Percy and Paul still behind us?" Will asked as the and Nico drove along.

"Yes, you do know they have the address to the church the party is at," Nico pointed out, straightening the goggles on his head.

The four adult demigods, three mortals and four children were heading to a Halloween Carnival being head at the Church that Amanda and Candi attended. Candi had asked Nico and Will to come along with her new friends other than Tom since there was no real way, except Shadow Travel which she had no idea about, for him to attend. So the sons of Hades and Apollo were being followed by Percy, Annabeth and their kids in their van with Percy's mother, stepfather and half sister along for the ride though in their own car. For the event the two lovers had dressed as Doctor Frankenstein and his monster.

"Turn right, we're here," Nico told his husband pointing to the crowded parking lot that spilled into the neighboring field, Percy and Paul following.

Once they parked, they met up with Percy and Annabeth who were pirates, Percy's mom was a princess and Paul was her prince while Stella had chosen to be the Pink Power ranger. Her nephew was captain America and her niece dressed as Moana, though her costume was a body suit to keep her warm. As they approached, they saw two figures by the door, one was clearly Amanda who had chosen to go on the thrifty side by cutting up an old shirt, using some make up and her natural lack of hair to make herself a zombie. The other was Candi; she was in a white dress they assumed was from a bride costume, a little silver sequin tiara headband, and her face was painted white except around her eyes which was black.

"Behold!" she declared with a huge grin as she posed, "I am the Ghost Princess!"

"You mentioned my unofficial title to Amanda, didn't you?" Nico asked his husband, though he did find Candi's outfit adorable.

Will nodded, "I couldn't help it. You were with Jack Skeleton, the Pumpkin king!"

"Cool costume!" cheered Silena.

Candi grinned, "Thanks! I like all of yours too! Mommy's a zombie, doesn't she look cool and spooky?"

"Very creative," agreed Sally with a smile.

The group headed in leaving their coats in the nursery, the hangers twist tied together with Amanda and Candi's last name on a label they headed for the party room which was also a gymnasium. Outside of said room was a man dressed as a friendly scarecrow greeted them, he was pretending to be lifeless, but it was clear he was alive.

"Nice costume, Mr. Dave!" Candi chirped.

The man; Dave, dropped his act and smiled, "Hi Candi, Amanda, wow, you brought a lot of people."

"These are new Papa and Daddy!" Candi told him taking the two male's hands, "And some of my new uncles and aunts and cousins!"

"Nico, the one she calls papa, and I are cousins," Percy told Dave shaking his hand, "I'm Percy, this is my wife; Annabeth, our kids; Luke and Selina."

"My name is Paul Blofis, this is my wife and daughter."

"Sally, nice to meet you."

"I'm Stella!"

"I'm Will Solace and this is my husband, Nico di Angelo-Solace…you're ok with that right?"

Dave nodded, "Very much so, one of my oldest friends is gay. He's around here somewhere with his own husband and son. They're dressed as superheroes too, just from DC. Candi has spoken a lot about you. This church is also a daycare on weekdays and she's one of our regulars. It's good to see such a big smile on her face."

Candi had led the other children in with most of the adults on their tails to keep them out of trouble.

"We love her already, but it makes us sad that for her to join our family that she must lose the mother she holds so dear," Nico explained, "I'm not looking forward to the day we have to tell her that her mother is gone."

"Love is a powerful thing. Just ask the girls who decided to dress as Sailor Senshi. You know from that Sailor Moon show?" Dave said with a small grin, "But seriously your love and support will be what she needs."

"Papa! I found a Boogeyman!" Candi called, "Come teach him a lesson!"

Her Boogeyman was just a teen dressed as Michael Myers which made Nico wonder what exactly she had been exposed to.

"How do you know he's the Boogeyman?"

"He said so."

Percy gave the kid a thumbs down, "Everyone knows that he doesn't talk."

"In the Rob Zombie Reboot he does before he's sent away," protested the teen.

Annabeth shook her head, "Don't fight with the volunteers, Seaweed Brain."

Candi looked at the Jackson kids confused, "Your dad's brain is made of seaweed?"

The others laughed before Annabeth explained that it was a nickname she gave him when they were kids.

"I started calling her Wise Girl in retaliation, now a days they're pet names," Percy said hugging his wife.

Each child had an adult assigned to them before they could explore and play as they liked. The church had recreated multiple types of games for the children to try to win prizes, mostly candy, at. There was a ring toss where you could win bottles of soda, a bean bag toss, pumpkin bowling which was really done with an orange ball. A kind of balloon pop game where the winning balloon had confetti inside, a toy car race track and other games.

"I won a bottle of Coke!" cheered Luke holding the soda with a huge grin.

"You know the rules, no real soda for you or your sister," Percy said removing it from his son's grasp making him groan.

"But Dad!"

"Yoink!" chirped Sally removing the bottle from her own son's grasp, "Practice what you preach, mister, you're just as bad as them when it comes to pop. Besides if we take it then you don't have to worry about them getting into it."

The other kids giggled, it wasn't every day they saw a grown man being parented. Now father and son had matching pouts causing the rest of the group to crack up and Annabeth to take a photo.

"Never seen a pirate pout before," she teased.

"Arg," Percy said doing his best pirate impression, "Me wife is picking on me too."

This made the kids laugh harder before Annabeth kissed his cheek. "You know I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Nico chuckled as a sleepy Candi yawned, hugging her new toy that he had won her in a raffle. It was a Skelanimals Jack the Rabbit; a black toy bunny with skeletal features and a red heart. Her other hand was in Will's as they walked to her and Amanda's car. They had cleaned her make up off once she started to nod off knowing she wouldn't want to get her new toy all dirty.

"Did you have fun tonight my little princess?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh huh… thank you for Jack, Papa," she said as Will picked her up, "I can walk."

"You sure? You sound very sleepy like you're about to-" he then lowered his head and started to fake snore making her giggle as Amanda opened Candi's door.

"Hard to believe in a couple weeks the adoption is going to be made official," Amanda said as a now "awake" Will loaded the little girl up, "Well, hopefully."

"Love you Papa. Love you Daddy," the sleepy child said snuggling her new toy as she started to doze.

Both kissed her head and gave Amanda a hug before heading for their own car.

…

Tonight they had planned another meet and greet, this time for Candi and Amanda to meet Naomi, Hazel and Frank who were going to stay until after Thanksgiving. Nico had been nice enough to use his ability to pick his mother-in-law, she was currently helping Nico and Hazel with dinner while Will picked up Candi and Amanda while Frank was nice enough to set the table. Naomi was separating chicken breasts from the bone while Nico put dinner rolls into a bread basket and Hazel took a nice salad to the table. Just as everything was plated the door opened and the trio entered.

"We're here," Will called with a smile.

"Hi Papa!" chirped Candi.

"Thank you for having us," added Amanda.

Apparently, the child had forgotten what was happening because the moment she saw the three people she didn't know she dove behind her mother. Naomi blinked, tucking a lock of her graying dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. Like her son she had tanned skin and freckles, but her eyes were grey.

"Hello," she said with a smile, "You're Candi, right? It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Will's mother."

The child peaked out, "Is you the reason why Daddy plays bad music in the car?"

Nico smothered a laugh at that as the rest of their guests looked confused.

"What did he do?" Hazel whispered to her brother.

"He made her listen to Alt. Country music in the car once or twice, apparently, he thought that he could get her to like his mom's music. It didn't work, she demanded he play her Disney princess CD next time they were in the car with us," he whispered back causing her to giggle.

"William, what did you do?" Naomi asked her son putting her hands on his hips.

"Daddy made me listen to country music and I don't really like it," Candi told her.

Naomi sighed, "Trying to give us something to talk about?"

"I didn't really have much in common with my grandmother, but I love and miss her," Frank pointed out, "She would always call me Fai. That's my Chinese name."

"I think it's pretty," Candi said with a smile.

"I do too, but he's stubborn about it," Hazel pointed out with a smile making him turn pink.

"Hazel!"

Amanda smiled as they sat at the table.

"Oh, chicken! Smells great," she said with a smile.

Naomi smiled back, "Thank you."

The meal was fun and lively, the mom's talked about their experiences raising Demigod children, and much to Will's embarrassment his mother told stories about her son as a small child.

"He looked so cute running around with his little doctor's kit, bandaging up his toys and pretending to be a doctor. I guess he was a born healer, once I cut my finger and he tried to wrap my whole hand up in gauze."

"Really, Daddy?" Candi asked looking up at him.

Will was bright pink, "I honestly don't remember that."

Candi grinned, "Keep embarrassing him, Grandma! Then we can roast marshmallows over his head for dessert!"

The other adults laughed.

"Nico, what did you tell her?" Naomi asked once she was done laughing.

"She thought she was able to roast marshmallows over my dad's head. I told her no, but if Will was embarrassed enough, we could do it over his because he would not stop laughing."

"So what is for dessert?"

Frank grinned, "We picked up a cheese cake while we were shopping for dinner. It's a mix platter so everyone can have what they like."

"Yum!" said Amanda with a smile.

"Cake!" agreed Candi with a smile of her own.

Once the cake was served, everyone dug in.

"Now I know it might be a little early, but I brought you a couple gifts, though a couple of said gifts you'll have to grow into," Naomi heading to get said gifts from her things.

"We were supposed to bring gifts?" asked Hazel, looking at Frank who shrugged.

Naomi returned with three wrapped boxes, "No, I just wanted to spoil her a little."

"Thank you, Grandma!" Candi chirped without prompting.

"How about we open those in the living room after cleaning up?" suggested Nico, starting to gather plates.

Naomi nodded picking up the gifts and carrying them off to the living room as everyone pitched in for the clean-up, even Candi pitched in, gathering forks since no one would let her handle a knife. Once that was done it was time for presents. The first one was a hat box which contained a child-sized cowgirl hat decorated with some turquoise and sliver charms.

"So pretty!" the recipient squealed trying it on, it was a little big for her, but she only giggled when it slid over her eye and pushed it back up.

Amanda smiled, "You look adorable."

The other two gifts were a pair of pink boots that were also a bit too big for her, and the last one was a stick horse toy with mostly tan fur but one white triangle by its forehead. Its main was a darker tan with a fake halter (The item that goes over the head of the horse) and reigns. The stick was covered by padding and fake fur for comfort.

"A horsey! Thank you!" Candi said giving Naomi a hug, "I love it!"

Naomi hugged back, "You're very welcome sweetheart."

"Every princess needs a steed," pointed out Nico.

"Don't look at me," said Frank holding up his hands and making the older demigods laugh while the child and two mortals blinked.

Hazel took pity on them and explained her boyfriend's abilities.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
